


那个男人怎么还不向我告白

by NextPage



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextPage/pseuds/NextPage
Summary: 所有知识全是看相关漫画学到的请勿参考。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	那个男人怎么还不向我告白

1  
放学了，前座的女生把大平摇醒“喂，大平君，醒一醒，放学了哦……”  
“……嗯？放学了吗？理理子谢谢你，我要回家了，明天见哦”大平揉了揉眼睛，收拾完东西拎起书包就往外跑。  
没过多久只听嘭地一声，大平好像跟谁撞到了一起。  
“啊……不好意思同学……我今天真的很着急，对不起对不起，碎了的眼镜等我打工赚钱还给你，我明天请你喝饮料……”大平转身往外跑。  
“金城君，你还好吗？”有人扶起来了莫名其妙被撞倒的人，“那个人啊……是C班的大平，不知道为什么每天放学都急匆匆回家，班里也没个朋友，看起来好寂寞呢……”路过的女同学补充道。  
“那……学生会的同学们没有帮助他吗？”金城似乎对撞倒他的人有了一丝兴趣。  
“学生会的人去了他家，你知道吗，他给的是个美容院地址……打电话给他家，居然是美容院前台……这也太过分了”

2  
这边大平跑出了学校立刻刷卡进了车站，坐了两站电车出站之后便抬手拦了辆出租车，“去K-5 house”上了车之后大平直接报了个店名。  
“小哥，你说的是去本市赫赫有名的那家美容院的名字吗？”司机的语气听上去好像有些迟疑。  
“嗯……是的啦，不要担心，是因为我家住在那附近，报名字比较好找。”大平露出了一抹神秘的微笑。

3  
“金城君，你的空手道那么强，为什么不加入社团啊！！只要你加入进来，我们学校一定能赢得关西大会决赛的！！”放学之后，空手道社团的人又围住了金城。  
“真的很抱歉啊，姐姐的孩子们还小，我放学回家要照顾他们哦，没有时间练习也没有时间比赛。前岛社长真的很抱歉，我真的不行。”

4  
K-5 house的店长笑眯眯得看着自己新做的造型，刚刚漂染的浅金色头发和鬓角的编发搭配上挑的眼线套上故意做旧的西服“不愧是远近闻名的牛郎Sean呢，这次的清纯钓系造型也能消化得很好呢~”  
“佐藤桑似乎话里有话哦～是不是学生会的又来了？”  
“fufu～你下次能不能换个电话？大早上打电话给我好累哦～”佐藤说着一把把大平揽在怀里“现在距离你上班还早，不如陪我一会儿哦～”说罢意图吻上大平的嘴唇。  
“不要”大平用手指拦住了店长的唇“你刚给我涂好的口红，我要给我的客人们看，下次吧~”  
“好过分哦，祥生的心里只有他的客人，没有我这个表哥，我要心碎了～”  
“表哥也好过分哦，总是想着和表弟亲亲什么的，你的客人们会心碎的”模仿着店长说话的语气“好啦，我要去上班了，就算是头牌也要提前到哦，要等我回家哦，掰掰表哥～～”

5  
“店长，Sean桑来上班了。”门迎处的黑服通过耳机联系到了监控室的店长。  
“好的，我知道了，小林桑，辛苦了。”金城碧海起身往外面前台走去。  
“Sean桑今晚也请加油，目标是410万。”  
“好的。”  
“然后赔我眼镜钱。”  
“金城店长真有趣，说好的回家看姐姐的孩子呢？”  
“老板是我姐，我帮她看店，不也是帮我姐看孩子。”

6  
“店长，田岛集团的会长夫人由理女士和她的朋友莉亚小姐 亚美小姐 奈奈小姐，还有2分钟抵达。”门迎的黑服在耳机中通知。  
“好的，小林麻烦带他们进来的时候速度放慢20秒，等他们入座A桌之后，井上安排Sean桑去对面的B桌。”  
“收到。”  
“好过分哦金城店长……”此刻店里的头牌Sean桑，在监控室正靠在通过监控匆忙指挥店内营业的金城碧海怀里“明明知道今晚有大客户要来，反而安排我去她们对面的B桌，两桌人为了比赛指名我会疯狂点酒，对不对啊？”说着戳了戳对方的脸颊。  
“今天……口红颜色太艳了”金城转过头来捧起Sean的脸盯着他的唇，接着吻了下去“还是颜色自然一些好看，好了你快去吧。”  
“真是过分呐！”

7  
“诶！Sean桑不能喝酒吗？”富婆拿起酒单凑过去准备开瓶好酒让他喝，Sean却伸手翻到了后面几页的软饮。  
“抱歉啦，我今日限定未成年哦，你看看我的西服是不是像极了校服的样子……”  
今天Sean的气氛很奇怪，一直按着不让客人们点贵价的好酒，金城感到有些不安，干脆离开监控室去前台盯着。  
“真是的……我今天不能喝哦，看我们店长，他今天难得来前台哦，他和我谁更帅？？”说着手指指向了坐在不远处吧台的金城。  
金城对上了Sean意味深长的眼神，起身走过来端起桌上的香槟“为美丽姐姐们的眼眸干杯吧！”说完一饮而尽。  
咔嚓—— 是手机拍照的声音，金城转头发现是笑眯眯的Sean在偷拍自己喝酒。

8  
送走一波客人，转眼时间到了后半场，Sean早就累了，跟场内的黑服打了声招呼准备溜到监控室睡觉。  
推开门一看，那个人果然在盯着监视器的屏幕指挥场内，Sean躺在他的大腿上，和金城十指紧扣“我睡了，晚安哦海酱”  
“不行哦，你今天营业额还差10万”金城突然笑了出来  
“……不行吗，反正就一瓶最便宜香槟的钱，头牌今天犯懒了，不想好好营业，明天补齐。”  
“也不是不可以，但是你连今天的任务都没有完成，赶紧去给我补上。”金城笑得越来越开心。  
“不要，碧海啊我今晚真的好困哦～”  
“那……不如出台吧？10万块……和我”  
“好的。”倒是非常干脆地答应了。

9-1  
“客人很过分呢，带店里的头牌出台还要人家开车……”  
“我今晚替你挡酒了，不然那退我10万块，你回去给客人们开酒。”  
交通灯的信号转为红灯，Sean转过头和副驾驶的人交换了一个浅吻。“我这次用了表哥新买的口红，他说接吻的时候会让人彼此充满爱意，所以碧海有没有爱上我。”  
信号灯转回了绿灯，车子缓缓启动。  
“祥生啊……”金城从自己的西装口袋里好像掏出来了什么，紧紧地握拳攥在手里。  
“祥生是谁？你要知道，陪酒的男公关们是不可以告诉客人真名的呢……嘿嘿”Sean又露出了那副令客人神魂颠倒的营业笑容。  
金城的眼神里闪过一丝失落，很快又平复下来把手里的东西塞回口袋“前面左拐，一直走去你家。”  
“金城同学，弄坏眼镜是我的不对，我一定会打工赔的，不要去我家告状好不好，表哥会生气呜呜呜呜……”突然开始了演技大爆发。  
“那……挑个Sean桑喜欢的酒店吧。”

9-2  
“Sean桑遇到熟客要求after的时候是怎么做的？”车子开到了酒店的停车场，金城盯着对方倒车时专注的侧脸入神。  
“我啊……可是超级贪吃的肉食系哦，姐姐们的身体承受不住会受伤的，after什么的送客人们到酒店前台我就溜走呢。”不知道是实话还是开火车，“但是啊海酱，其实这是我第一次和客人sex，有点不安呢。”转头对上了金城的眼神。  
“这是什么清纯钓系话术吗？”  
“不，这次是真的。喜欢的酒店也没有，因为最多只去过大堂，喜欢的姿势也没有，因为没有做过……”突然脸红，声音也越来越小，“喜欢的人……一直都在心里，想要说出口，却害怕被拒绝。偶然发现对方放学后在夜总会上班，以为只是普通黑服来着，鼓起勇气也去应征才发现对方是店长，想要把业绩做到最好让他看到。”说着快要哭出来了。  
“果然还是清纯钓系呢，不过我喜欢。”金城从口袋里拿出来了一枚戒指，塞到了Sean手里“魔法解除了，现在是大平祥生本人，要不要和我去sex？”金城说完解开安全带离开了车里。  
“嗯。”

9-3  
紧张又害怕，下了车之后大平一直紧紧地牵着金城的手，满怀欣喜充满期待又怕只是做梦而已。显示屏上电梯的楼层数越来越高，大平的脸上越来越不安，金城察觉出了一丝异样，不禁偷偷笑了出来“你在害怕什么啊？”  
“以前开过的火车太多，终于还是在你面前露馅了，我不可以紧张吗！”  
一进到房间，还没有来得及开灯，大平就被金城按在门上接吻，这次是完全不同于每次在店里的那个借口擦掉唇膏的浅吻，而是包含着对彼此满满爱意的深吻。  
第一次借口和碧海接吻是什么时候呢？大平不禁开始回忆起来，好像是自己当上头牌之后？工作前在公共休息室里，那个人在调试设备通信情况，自己头脑一热凑上去“店长，我今天唇膏的颜色是不是涂得有些重了？”  
“确实是这样，你去处理一下吧，唔……”大平就这么把多余的唇膏涂在了店长的唇上，“嘿嘿，这是对店长的特殊服务呢～～以后也请多给我安排一些客人哦～～”

9-4  
中略。

10  
“店长把店抛到一旁，反而和店里的头牌出来开房这样真的好吗？”筋疲力尽的事后，躺在床上的祥生紧紧抱着身边的那个人。  
“晚上不回家，让你表哥等你到半夜，他会伤心的。”  
“店长今天未成年饮酒被我拍到了呢，今天眼镜的钱，就抵消啦，嘿嘿。”  
“倒是你啊，第一次和客人出台而且只要10万。”  
“没关系啊，我是和男朋友出台啦……”突然心虚  
“……你说是男朋友就是吧。”  
“呐 海酱，这个算是告白吗？”祥生开心地抱住了碧海的胳膊。  
“毕竟祥生pua我那么久，我也该答应了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所有知识全是看相关漫画学到的请勿参考。


End file.
